Aaron,
Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures Series is the newest chapter for The Miztyk Knights and their newest friends, The Numbers Club. As the series progresses on, The series would give birth to the series being renamed as,'' Aaron & Friends Power Adventures Series''. Members These are the Members of this new Adventure Team: *The Miztyk Knights *The Digimon Heroes *Team Q4 (Quadrafolio) *Team Asteroid (AL4/New AL4) *The Numbers Club *Team 5D's *The Knights of Eris, Hilda, Poseidon, & Athena *Eris *Hilda *Poseidon *Athena *Abel *Apollo *Artimis *Alone *Sasha *Professor Layton *Luke *Van *Parn *Deedlit *Hitomi *Yue *Jen *Kira *Freddie *Daffers *Scottie *The Toa *Alexander The Great *Michael (archangel) *Gabriael (archangel) *Kaze (Final Fantasy Unlimited) *Kirito *Asuna *Yui *Strea *Leafa *Sinon *Silica (SAO) *Lisbeth *Yuuki *Sachi *Agil *Philia *Klein *Seven *Rain *Sumeragi *Premiere *Tia *Eugeo *Alice Zchuberg *Heathcliff *Keita *Ducker *Tetsuo *Sasamaru Villains The Kingdom of Darkness will appear in these adventures. Songs for Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures Series opening *Seasons **masterpiece by mimiru gx **Vanguard by JAM Project **Colors by Flow **Sanctuary (Kingom Hearts 2) **Butterfly (Digimon Season 1 Japanese) **Soldier Dream (Saint Seiya) Season 1: New Journeies, New Heroes *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in Homeward Bound 2:'' Lost in San Fransisco *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in Howl's Moving Castle'' *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in Stand Up, Vanguard!'' *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in Peter and The Wolf (Chuck Jones Adaptation)'' *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck'' *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in Looney Tunes: From Hare to Heir'' *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in Dracula (1931)'' *''Aaron, & Yuma Meet King Kong (1933)'' *''Aaron, & Yuma meet Mighty Joe Young (1998)'' *''Aaron, & Yuma vs The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms'' *''Aaron, & Yuma vs Reptilicus'' *''Aaron, & Yuma vs The Giant Claw'' *''Aaron, & Yuma Meet Astro Boy'' *''Aaron, & Yuma vs Ghidorah, The Three Headed Monster'' *Aaron, & Yuma Meet The Lorax *Aaron, & Yuma Meet The Cat in The Hat *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures of Willy Wonka, & The Chocolate Factory'' *''Aaron, & Yuma Meet Gamera'' *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in Godzilla (1998)'' *''Aaron, & Yuma Meet Gojira (1954)'' *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in Godzilla, King of The Monsters'' *''Aaron, & Yuma Meet The Iron Giant'' *''Aaron & Yuma find The Castle in the Sky'' *''Aaron & Yuma visit Fergully: the Last Rainforest'' *''Aaron & Yuma meet SteamBoy (English version)'' Season 2: Return of The Dream Demon *''Aaron, & Yuma Join The Rescuers'' *''Aaron, & Yuma Join The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in Transformers The Movie'' *''Aaron, & Yuma's Adventures in How The Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''Aaron, & Yuma Go on The Road to El Dorado'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Don't Eat the Pictures'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power'' Adventures in Silverwing *''Aaron, & Friends Meet Stellaluna'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet VGRetro'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet Ib'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Sky High'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker'' *''Aaron, & Friends'' Power Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (1954' version)'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Alice in Wonderland Pts 1 & 2 (1985 version)'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' (2010 version) *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures Angel Wars: Guardian Force'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Superman (Flesiher brothers)'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Superman: The Last Man of Krypton'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet The Justice League'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet The Justice League Unlimited'' Season 3: Friends Reunite *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Pokemon: Giratina and The Sky Warrior'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Pokemon Black: Victini'' & Reshiram *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Pokemon White: Victini & Zekrom'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Pokemon: Kyurem vs The Swords of Justice'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of .hack// SIGN'' *''Aaron, & Firends Power Adventures in The Nightmare Before Chirstmas'' *''Aaron, & Friends discover A Troll in Central Park'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Titian A.E.'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in The Hobbit: There and Back Again'' *''Aaron, & Friends discover The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''Aaron, & Friends discover The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers'' *''Aaron, & Friends discover The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Zoids: New Centuary Zero'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Kaijudo: Rise of The Duel Masters'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in G.I.JOE: Valor vs Venom'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in G.I.JOE: Sigma 6'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, & The Wardrobe'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of The Dawn Treader'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet Eragon'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys'' 'Season 4: Past Life *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Mystery of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet The Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures with The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (TV Series)'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures w/ The DinoZaurs'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Spaceballs'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet Stitch! (anime series)'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Super Mario Galaxy'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures'' of New Super Mario Bros. Wii *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Batman: Subzero'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet Tom & Jerry'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet Static Shock'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet the Teen Titans'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Godzilla 2000'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Godzilla, Mothra, & King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet Mothra'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Godzilla (Hanna-Barbera Series)'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet The Small One'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Megaman (1998 series)'' Season 5: Return of The Joker *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Jim Henson's Dinosaurs'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet Denver The Last Dinosaur'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet The Thundercats'' (Rankin/Bass version) *''Aaron, & Friends Meet The Silverhawks'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Walt Disney Lands Wonderful World of Color'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet Sailor Moon'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in The Jungle Book (1994)'' *''Aaron, & Friends Meet The Smurfs (Hanna-Barbera)'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in STAR WARS: Clone Wars'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in STAR WARS: The Clone Wars'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Superman: Braniac Attacks'' *''Aaron, & Friends Discover Dragonball'' *''Aaron, & Friends Discover Dragonball Z'' *''Aaron, & Friends Discover Dragonball GT'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Dragonball Z: The Dead Zone'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures'' Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker Season 6: New Friends, Old Friends, New enemies, Old Foes, New Adventures *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures with The Nostalgia Critic: The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures with The Angry Video Game Nerd in Cinemassacre's Monster Madness: Godzillathon'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Hewy's Animated Movie Reviews, episode: Tribute To Gertie The Dinosaur'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' *''Aaron, & Friends discover Dinosaur (hosted by Christopher Reeve)'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Godzilla vs King Ghidorah'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Godzilla vs Destoryah'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Honey, I Shrunk The Kids'' *''Aaron, & Friends Discover Dinosaur Planet'' *''Aaron, & Friends spend A Night at the Museum'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Night at the Museum: Battle of The Smithsonian'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Ice Age'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Ice Age 2'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Ice Age 3'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Aaron, & Friends''' Go to Madagascar'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Amazing Animals: Scary Animals'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Snow White & The Seven Dwarves'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Snow White Happily Ever After'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures of Evangelion (Series Finale)'' Manga & Video Game adventures: Famous stories of Today *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Miki Falls'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Brody's Ghost'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Megaman'' Battle Network games 1-6 *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Cardfight!! Vanguard'' (the manga version) *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Kingdom Hearts'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Kingdom Hearts'': 358/2 days *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Kingdom Hearts '2 *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in The Record of Lodoss War'' *''Aaron, & Friends Power Adventures in The Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of The Heroic Knight'' Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Aaron The Wise '91 Category:Adventures